My First
by Ixionrider
Summary: Kiba likes someone, but does that someone like him back? NaruKiba


All right everybody, this is my second Naruto pairing fanfic, so be nice. I don't own Naruto, which is just sucky. Anyway, it would be nice if I got some reviews (wink wink).

**My First**

Kiba sat there, his fingers beginning to fidget as he and several others of his childhood friends all gazed out into the horizon of the setting sun.

"Wow, it really is beautiful." Sakura commented on her perch next to Naruto. Knowing where Sakura was, Kiba turned his head to gaze several bodies down. His nervous stare locked onto the oftentimes idiotic blonde sitting next to her, waiting for him to make his usual love-sick statement at Sakura. He was counting down the seconds when the blonde would say "Not as beautiful as you" or something cliché like that.

'Why can't he say that to me?' Kiba had to wonder, ignoring the obvious reason that he wasn't a girl. He shook his head violently, scolding himself for the stray thoughts he indulged in from time to time.

But much to his shock and surprise, Naruto stayed quiet. The brunette's gaze lingered on the oblivious teen, the setting sun encasing him in the celestial aura he had come to expect from his angel, not sure why he hadn't claimed him for his own long ago.

Everybody in the village seemed to have someone special in their lives. Not to say that Kiba didn't have someone special, but he didn't have him in his arms, a tedious technicality that drove him crazy. Even Akamaru had someone special, just some random female dog he "ran into" during one of his excursions into town, which of course Kiba didn't believe in the least. He was probably just trying to make him feel bad.

The couples were multiplying by the day it seemed. Neji finally asked Tenten out. Shikamaru and Tenmari hit it off and were on their second date already. Even Gaara had someone. He and Rock Lee had been dating for almost three months. The mere thought of the dynamics of dating a potential psychopath made Kiba shudder. Gaara, for reasons bearing on his lack of social grace, literally swept Lee off his feet….and carried him in a sand cocoon and dared anybody to just try and steal his "nice guy".

Ino was dating Chouji. Kiba didn't even want to question how that started. Yeah, it seemed that he was quite the eligible bachelor, him and his…kyuubi.

Again, Kiba glanced over at the loud blonde, his mind wondering. 'When are we going to be a couple?' he silently asked Naruto, who had the strangest feeling that he was being watched. He turned his attention over to the still staring Inuzuka.

He graced the brunette with his trademark grin, that whiskered face pulled back into a pleasant smile that made Kiba's heart flutter. He wanted to say something, anything to get his kyuubi with him alone. Anything along the lines of "Hey can I walk you home?" or "Do you wanna get some ramen?" would've been okay. Kiba knew the blonde well enough to know how to get to his heart. In his case, it was through his stomach.

Instead of having a potential first date, Kiba opted to just smile back and not say anything. 'Dammit' he cursed.

Shikamaru was the first of the teens to get up from the brilliant perch overlooking the mountain tops that hid the sun more and more with each passing moment. "Well, I'm gonna call it a night. Tomorrow Tenmari wants me to go shopping with her in the Sound village." The lazy shinobi sighed out loud. "How troublesome. I'll never understand girls."

Neji and Tenten stood up with him, ready to go as well, they having their own plans. With a final farewell to the group, the three young shinobi leapt off the perch and with a gust of wind, were gone from view.

One by one, the group of teens left the scene that began to fade into night. Chouji and Ino were next to leave, Chouji was getting hungry. Shino was next in line. He said he important business to attend to, which could mean any number of things since the boy usually kept to himself.

Another ten minutes passed and the only ones left were Lee, Kiba, Sakura and Naruto. Kiba looked over at Lee and he had to question him about his own relationship.

"Hey Lee, how did you get Gaara to notice you?" the brunette asked, secretly seeking advice.

The very noble, bright eyed and bushy browed young man looked at Kiba and gave his trademark "good guy" grin.

"Well, if I recall correctly…I had to beat him to a pulp in the Chuunin exams before he realized how strong I was, at least that's what he told me." Lee turned his attention back to the golden horizon where the sun finally rested for the day, revealing a scandalous love mark over his neck. Kiba could only laugh at the scene, and then looked over at Naruto, more specifically his neck and what he would like to leave on him. As much as he appreciated the short fable, it didn't help much. Kiba had fought Naruto once, but did it show the blonde how strong he was?

Sakura finally stood up and stretched her unused muscles, satisfied with the day. "(YAWN) I'm heading home. Naruto, you wanna walk with me?"

'WHAT!?' Kiba thought, almost spurting it out. Since when did Sakura ever invite Naruto to walk her home? Kiba knew all too well that the boisterous blonde would never turn down an offer like that.

"Sure!" Naruto perked and he jumped to his feet and grinned at her. The brunette began to panic. If Sakura started inviting Naruto to walk her home, did that mean she started to like him? And if that was the case, what would she do to him when they reached her place? Faced with uncertainty, and a possible kissing scene, the brunette interrupted, "Yeah, my place isn't far from Sakura's. Can I join you guys?" at least this way he could watch Sakura and if she tried anything funny, he could intervene if need be.

Sakura looked at the canine-nin with a bit of disbelief.

"No it's not. Your house is on the other side of Konoha." She protested, her hands firmly on her hips. She started to pout and make all sorts of arguments. The brunette was caught in a lie, albeit not a very convincing one. Everyone knew where he lived, there was no sense in telling them otherwise. Okay, maybe he didn't think that one through.

Kiba started to panic, where was Akamaru when he needed him? The usually cool teen began to blush, his hands waving frantically in front of him as if to defend himself.

"I mean…uh…I have to pick something up for Akamaru at the store." He lied even further. At least this time, it was a conceivable lie. The general convenient store was close to Sakura's residence.

"Fine! If you must." Sakura said exasperated. She turned to Naruto, who was still smiling at the brunette for his failed attempt to lie to the pink-haired girl. Sakura was the first to leap off the perch, soon to be followed by Naruto.

Kiba ran up to the blonde before he decided to follow Sakura, placing his anxious hand over his shoulder. Naruto turned and inquired what Kiba wanted, listening with that dumb grin plastered on his face.

"Uh, Naruto, if it's okay, I was wondering if you'd want to…I don't know, maybe go out for…"

"NARUTO! Are you coming?" Sakura interrupted Kiba's request. A very energetic Naruto turned to the source of the voice and immediately tugged Kiba to follow him. "C'mon Kiba, Sakura's leaving without us." The blonde shared.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" an irritated Kiba snapped at Naruto's back as he watched his coveted kyuubi fall to the ground with a grace that he never knew he had.

Suddenly remembering where he was, Kiba slapped his hand over his mouth knowing that there were ears still present around him. He turned to face an almost laughing Rock Lee.

"You like Naruto!" he suddenly yelped out loud, then fell backwards in laughter.

"Shut up! What's not to like about him?" Kiba fumed, his fists curled in defense.

"Oh-I'm sorry…" Lee wiped tears from his eyes. "…you're right. He is perfect in every way." Lee said almost mockingly. Kiba turned and glared at him, not taking the chance that he might have been serious.

"You have your own psychopathic boyfriend, stay away from Naruto." Kiba warned. He gave Lee one more warning glare before joining the other two shinobi below them.

"Good luck Kiba!" Lee offered his support before falling back down in laughter.

"Jerk!" Kiba snapped.

The trio had been walking for some time now, the lamps of all outside complexes lighting the road enough for the teens to see. Naruto walked side by side with Sakura, who was yapping his ear off with some nonsensical crap. Naruto just stood there and smiled at her.

Kiba on the other hand, walked behind the two, watching Sakura very closely, making sure she didn't try to move in on his mate.

'My mate?!' Kiba thought to himself. Just another fantasy that distracted the brunette from his secret mission. His stare fell from its targeted pink-haired female shinobi several times, usually either landing of her counterpart's ass or his untouched neck, wanting just one small taste.

Several times during their excursion back to Sakura's house, she moved closer and closer to Naruto, within hugging distance, which is where Kiba had to intervene before anything happened. He would usually start running up to the skittish girl and start saying she had a bug on her, in her hair or she was about to step on a snake. He would create distance between the two and then apologize, offering some half-baked excuse that it was just a twig or something. Needless to say, after the third time this happened, Sakura was getting ready to pummel the brunette. Naruto, his love for childish pranks not withstanding, could only laugh at her phobias.

'I hope we reach her house soon. I'm running out of ideas.' Kiba wished, his sharp eyes never leaving the sight in front of him.

After another ten minutes, the trio turned the nearest corner and they were greeted by a brightly lit house, the only one on the block that left its lights on at this hour.

"Thanks for walking with me, Naruto." Sakura smirked with a very sincere grin. She offered the blonde a very friendly hug, which made Kiba shudder. After she turned to her house and closed the door behind her, only Kiba and Naruto were left. 'It's about time.' Kiba thought crassly.

Naruto watched the house lights go out before walking back to his companion waiting for him. Kiba smiled at his beloved blundering blonde as he approached. Now he was all his.

The two walked together, Kiba keeping close to his blonde, finally able to be next to him. Now that all distractions were gone, he could be with Naruto and just maybe get the chance to ask him out.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Naruto asked his brunette companion as they strolled near the pond, the face of the newly whole moon reflected in its mirror-like complexion. Kiba faced his inquisitor and a playful laugh left his lips.

"Yeah, why?"

"You were acting kinda strange back there." Naruto quipped. He never broke the smile he gave his brunette. Kiba moved closer, the warmth emanating from his friend filled him with a physical need.

"No, I'm fine. Someone had to watch out for those dangerous animals while you two were talking." He offered another half-baked sanction for his actions. Kiba walked now within shoulder length of Naruto, purposefully trying to get closer, his left arm lagging to his side. Without the blonde's knowledge, Kiba had attempted several times to sweep the boy into his arms. He had tried, after many inner arguments about what to do, to move his left arm around Naruto's waist and pull him into what was sure to be a devastating kiss.

"Are you sure? I mean it seemed like you didn't want me and Sakura to get close." Naruto posed. Kiba's heart began to beat faster. He then began to move away, ready to run at a moment's notice. Kiba began to fiddle with his fingers again and he was getting rather warm, the blush that started on his cheeks spreading everywhere else.

"What? No, I didn't mean…I was just trying to…" Kiba had no excuse in mind, the quick wit of his blonde captured him in a web of lies. Kiba stopped walking and stood perfectly still, his eyes fixated on the ground, the hood of his already stuffy jacket concealing his blush as best as it could.

Naruto wasted no time in walking over to the motionless Kiba, with every step he took, Kiba took one away from him, like a puppy that had been scolded.

"And weren't you supposed to go to the store? You passed it almost five blocks back." Naruto stood valiantly in front of Kiba, quite pleased that he managed to ensnare him in his trap. Naruto smiled that ridiculous grin that made him look so innocent. An innocence that Kiba could not force himself to ignore.

Kiba continued to undress Naruto with his eyes, his inherent curiosity not helping the situation. The silence of the night was the last thing he needed as well.

"Are you sure you're okay Kiba? You look a little red." The blonde insighted. And in fact it was true. Kiba's cheeks were beginning to turn the same shade of red as his markings on his face. The brunette hadn't realized he'd been staring again, or the fact that he had been found out. What was he supposed to do now? The Inuzuka froze in his tracks as the blonde approached him, slowly bringing his hand up against the brunette's forehead.

Naruto pressed gently into the brunette's skin, feeling the sudden burn on his body.

"Geez, you really are burning up." Naruto stated. Kiba stood motionless, his body frozen under his friend's touch and the mystique of his gorgeous eyes. Naruto was only a few inches away from Kiba's face, their noses almost colliding. Kiba couldn't take the feel of Naruto's breath over his lips much longer, his hands starting to circle around the blonde's waist.

Naruto seemed fixated on what was bothering Kiba that he didn't notice just how close they had become, and the distance between them continued to shrink thanks to the brunette's lust.

"Kiba? Hello? Are you even listening to me?" Naruto inquired, but got no response from the still feverish brunette.

Without any warning or reason behind his movements, Kiba quickly leapt forward, his body colliding with Naruto's just enough for an instance's warmth, steadily planted a fleeting kiss over the blonde's lips and jumped away before Naruto even had a chance to react.

He looked at Naruto, an expression of confusion washed over his face. He wanted to apologize more than anything. He had no right to do that to Naruto, but he couldn't feel any restraint when he decided to do it. But what did that mean now? He didn't seem to have control of his rampaging hormones when his adorable blonde was around, not that it was a bad thing, just sometimes difficult to hide.

Without warning, a rather strong gust of wind traveled across the pond and whipped past the two teens. The cooling effect felt most welcome on the brunette's flaring temperature. For whatever reason, that harsh contrast against his skin made the brunette snap back into a "right" mind and stepped backward.

Something in him snapped. With a small utterance of angst, Kiba turned away from his blonde angel and ran, for all he was worth he had to run.

'I can't believe I did that. He probably hates me.' He thought harshly, hoping upon hope that wasn't the case. He didn't want to think about it. All he wanted to do was run back to his house, his place of solitude and hide.

The dirt road and the swaying trees were his only companion as Kiba raced down the familiar alleys and back roads, his lungs about to burst, but he didn't care. Tears began to fall freely down his face, soaking the ground under his feet, some landing on his pants legs as he continued to run.

'Naruto…I'm sorry.' And with that, the brunette lost everything. Because he was eager, too greedy to wait until the blonde was ready, he lost his first love, and someone who he had thought may have been able to fill the role of life-long companion. As impossible as he heard it was to meet the "right one" on the first try, he believed deep down that Naruto was everything he could ask for in a mate.

He was kind, sweet, compassionate, playful but strong. He was incredibly dumb sometimes, but other times he had the wisdom and tactical mind of even the best and seasoned Jounin.

Kiba laid on his comforting bed, his breath still escaping him and his head buried under his pillow. As a child he always believed that nothing could ever find him under there. Of course, Akamaru was there at the foot of his bed, weeping inside for the tribulation his master was facing and wished to help in any way he could. He didn't need to ask what had happened, he knew.

Only one person could cause this much damage to his master. Only one person in the whole of Konoha could strike Kiba where he was most vulnerable, his heart. So the pup sat at the end of the bed and looked on as Kiba cried. He cried rivers of water that clung to the soft downy pillow and the blankets underneath him.

Every minute that past, more and more tears forced themselves out of the hurting teen. He tried to wipe them away, knowing that he had to be strong, but still they came without end. The poor brunette began to curl into a ball, hoping it would help with the pain.

A good hour had past before the tears started to cease, his body probably running low on water as it was. Still he lay there, questioning what would happen now. Would Naruto even look at him again? Kiba thought coldly.

Only the smallest reminder of his darling blonde remained on his lips. Kiba gently trimmed his chapped lips with his tongue, trying to capture what little essence of Naruto he had left. Whatever he found was welcoming to him.

"Naruto…" he whispered to no one in particular. Akamaru saw this as the time for him to leave. Kiba needed to be alone to sort this out his way, something even his best friend couldn't help him do, and with that Akamaru left the room.

The brunette laid on his bed, sinking deeper into despair, his pillow becoming too wet to sleep on, when he felt a sudden sink in his mattress. He turned away from his soaking pillow to see his life-long friend Akamaru staring him down. Kiba didn't necessarily need to see him, but he was welcomed company in this, his hour of need.

"Akamaru…does Naruto hate me?" he asked the still grinning pup as if to get some magical response from him. The dog just barked back at him, a response that Kiba didn't recognize. The brunette cleared his eyes and stared at him, questioning if he had said anything that was remotely recognizable in the realm of speech.

"What? Wait a minute…(sniff sniff). You don't smell like Akamaru. You smell like…"

The still staring pup disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Kiba jumped backwards, his head slamming against his bed post. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"…NARUTO?!" the brunette could not even imagine what he was seeing was real. It must have been some sort of genjitsu. But the illusion never faded, in fact it started to smile at him, the bed sinking deeper under his weight.

"Hey Kiba!" his blonde retorted, childish laughter escaping through his teeth. The brunette's immediate instincts pushed him back against the wall behind his bed and curled the rest of his body into his arms.

"N-Naruto…I'm sorry." The brunette pleaded, afraid the blonde would strike him for his rash behavior earlier, still in disbelief that Naruto was in his bedroom.

"Kiba, relax…have you been crying?" Naruto asked. Kiba immediately wiped the stray tears off his chin and looked back at the still smiling blonde, his heart beating faster, sweat forming on his forehead and his breathing becoming erratic.

"N-no! I don't cry." The brunette spurt out. He laughed weakly, trying to add some levity to the situation, not taking any chances that this might not have been a dream. A stern silence fell between them both, obviously they both were thinking about the kiss earlier. Kiba himself was the one who felt ashamed. Usually he could handle himself better than that.

His red eyes ran up Naruto's body, still ensnared by his physique but looked away when he reached his azure eyes, guilt ridden and hopeless. But after he had stared down at his bed for a minute or two, gathering his thoughts, he found himself raising his curious gaze back up to those illuminate eyes where he had found comfort before.

Naruto stared back, confused and wondering what his companion was thinking. As much as he wanted to calm Kiba any way he could about the whole situation, he knew the Inuzuka well enough to let him do this his way.

"Naruto…" Kiba finally spoke, the night wearing on and the candles in his room flickering from a stray gust that ran through his window. The blonde sat on his heels, listening to what his friend had to say.

"…I'm sorry I-I…I kissed you. I know I shouldn't have, but I didn't know what else to do…" Okay, not a very smooth explanation, rather lacking in apologetic tone, but still it was enough to let Naruto know he thought about him.

"…would you stop that!" Kiba blurted out. Naruto snapped out of his clueless haze and fell back on the mattress. "Stop what?" he asked irritated at the sudden demanding tone that his friend used.

"Stop…stop staring at me with those eyes." He pointed at the blue orbs he treasured the most about the clueless dunce. Naruto was bewildered at his request.

"What? What's wrong with my eyes?" Naruto retorted with an angry snap.

"Nothing…that's the problem." Kiba yelled back. Somehow the two always seem to get into arguments one way or another.

"My eyes…?" Naruto tried to understand what Kiba wanted from him, but couldn't fathom in the least what he was so upset about.

"Yeah…your eyes…" Kiba started, slowly uncurling himself from his defensive position on the bed. Slowly, he started to walk on his palms and knees over the mattress to his blonde heartthrob. Naruto watched carefully and with growing interest as the brunette neared him. Naruto was sitting on his palms leaning back as Kiba's body climbed over his outstretched legs and continued upward.

Kiba's stare never left eye level with his Naruto as his body painstakingly rose over the blonde's legs and his torso, their legs and thighs rubbing together. Eventually, Kiba stopped his motions when he came within two inches of Naruto's face, still staring into the void of sea blue that he had seen contain the shine of the stars themselves.

"Kiba?"

"Naruto…I'm sorry." The brunette managed to whisper again. He raised his right hand from its position next to Naruto's left arm to rest innocently under the blonde's chin, tilting Naruto's face just slightly.

Kiba inhaled sharply as he pressed his longing lips once again Naruto's. This time, he pressed in and did not let go. All too soon, Naruto lost his balance and fell backwards onto the mattress, his entire body now laid on top of the bedding.

It didn't take Kiba long to capture his blonde's lips again, this time he laid completely over Naruto. With every passing second, the brunette fell deeper and deeper into euphoria, his rambling thoughts about what to do melted away. He could feel Naruto's gentle breaths against his skin, the tension between their bodies as he pushed deeper into the blonde. His amateur hands started to search for a place to deepen the contact.

His fingers wrapped around Naruto's clothing and yanked him in deeper, his lips every so often leaving the feather-soft skin he tasted to gather a quick breath of air.

Finally, after Kiba had entwined Naruto in his arms and firmly pressed him into his bed beneath them, he released, allowing them both to breathe.

"Why did you come back?" Kiba asked, curious but at the same time positive of what the answer would be.

"I wanted to tell you that…I like you too. I wasn't sure until now that you felt the same way."

"Even after all the times I tried to tell you? After all the times I stared at you during class?" Kiba remarked. Naruto just shrugged.

Kiba smirked, "You really are clueless." He said with a shining smile.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't run back home with my tail between my legs." Naruto quipped.

"Baka." Kiba said, his smile still plastered over his face as he descended over his blonde again.

Over an hour later….

The two teens slept together in the darkness of Kiba's room, the night finally in full bloom. Kiba held tight to his newly acquired beloved, sharing an intimate embrace with his slumbering blonde.

He nuzzled his nose in Naruto's hair, inhaling the enticing aroma of honey. Kiba planted a kiss over Naruto's forehead, happy that he finally had him in his arms, just as he had always wanted. Eyes wandered up and down his sleeping beauty, just barely able to stroke his form gently without waking him up.

"I love you Naruto." He whispered in the night, Naruto's little snore traveling through the room. Kiba left one more kiss over his love's neck and laid down with him for the night. Before he could finally rest for the night, fleeting thoughts about the day's events went spinning through his head. What of Sakura? Why did Naruto act so chummy with her if e wasn't interested? It was a question that carried with him until he fell asleep.

Across Konoha, a very impatient pink-haired shinobi sat up, waiting for the signal, or lack thereof. Sakura looked out her window, left then right, but she didn't see Naruto anywhere.

"I guess it went well. If he hasn't come back by now, he's probably with Kiba." She said out loud, quite happy with how her mission went.

"You owe me Naruto…" she said with a smile, completely confident in that Naruto and Kiba were sharing her grin.


End file.
